tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes of the Chimera
"Eyes of the Chimera" '''is the 7th episode of season 3 and 59th overall. ''"Believe it or not."''' Official Description When Casey, Raph, Mikey and Donnie are captured by a new mutant, April and Leo must overcome disabilities in order to save them. Plot Starts The Episode with Falcon flying in the sky and falling into the Sea.is Carrying the Fish and the Worm in their mouths and Return to the Sky.We See Casey and Donnie Fighting Speed Demon After the others saved in Party wagon and Fell from the top and exploded The Mutagen Gasoline Spills on the falcon,and fell in the earth When the car was burned The Falcon,the fish and the worm and mutated into the Chimera (Three Animals in one Body) and Return in the sky into the woods to attack For Casey,April and the turtles. Meanwhile,Donnie,April,Mikey and Dr.cluckingsworth M.D. are in the barn and Donnie invents a device to test April's powers with technology from the Kraang. He puts the device on April's head, and holds up cards and April has to use her powers to guess what picture is on the back of each card. Donnie first holds up a card with a plane on the back but after much struggle April guesses it's a bird. Donnie tries again this time with a monkey on the back, but again April guesses wrong by guessing a fish. The third card Donnie thought April was sure going to guess (because it was a picture of him) but April instead guesses a worm. Donnie is confused of why his device didn't work while April comments that she was so sure she was right all three times. Meanwhile, Casey,Raph and Leo are preparing to practice with some sparring. They are just about to start when Casey suggests going easy on Leo because of his hurt leg. The sparring begins with Casey attacking Leo first,however Leo easily defends himself and knocks Casey to the ground. Then Raph jumps in and after a short time of evenly matched sparring as Leo lands from an attack, his leg starts to break again. Both Raph and Casey panicked and helps Leo to where his crutch is. They tried to encourage Leo to spar with them again, saying his leg just needs to be stretched out a bit, but Leo snaps and said he'll just hold them back again.Donnie It increases the strength of the machine and Brighten blinding light of the machine making the blind of April and flight the card and Fall, No longer sees the barn, she now sees clouds. While Casey is fighting Raph they talk about how depressed Leo is until they suddenly heard a screech and April See The Chimera in the Heaven and out in the woods.they Fighting with The Chimera and Mikey said bird,worm and fish three animals in one body! The Chimera carrying Donnie,Mikey,and Casey in their hand and Raph in their mouth Flying into the their lair (the mountain). April See the Place of the others The Chimera Put them in a huge nest the Its attack of the turtles is hit an fall in place Below boiling water,Leo and April walking in the woods in search of them donnie and mikey fall near the water and explorer the water Briefs,Casey and Raph Threw them a rope for helped. April (who is feeling the Chimera's hunger) attempted to eat Leo. April sooned smacked herself out of it. Leo now No longer needs the crutch the Others tried to get out the Chimera cut the rope They fall in the water. April and Leo Hipping in the Mountain That succeeded Leo call Guys and Suddenly and came the chimera and Carrying April and Leo Then saved themselves and Fall the chimera in the sea and out Then enter his head in the hole and the other hipping in their face. The Chimera Defeated in the mountain and it returned April sight. In Family O'neil farmhouse Donny gave April coffee and talked with them. At the mountain a squirrel came for a nut but the chimera came out of the hole and possibly ate the squirrel. Characters Debuts * The Chimera Splinter's Wisdom Splinter not appeard in the episode. Trivia *This is first episode to air in the year 2015. *When the Chimera got free from being under the rubble, roaring and stone debris flying about, this is a homange to Gargoyles, which Greg Weisman created and he wrote this episode. *April is confirmed to have telekinesis. * this episode Where footage Race with the Demon!. Quotes * ''"Oh yeah! No more hideous mutants! Boyakasha!"-Mikey * "Um, Donnie? Is this safe?"-April * "Absolutly!"-Donnie * "Is that a tiara? I love tiaras."-Mikey * "Do you feel anything?"-Donnie * "Allright April, focus on the card."-Donnie * "OK, this on is easy."-Donnie * "A worm! Definetly a worm!"-''April * ''"Today I'm taking you both down!"-Leo * "Let's find out!"-Leo * "Ow! No, no. Not again!"-Leo * "Its hopeless!"-Leo * "Mikey!"-Donnie * "I didn't do that! I swear!"-Mikey * "What is this? Is it invisible?"-April * "Um, looks pretty visible to me."-Mikey * "You're seeing things, I'm talking this off!"-Donnie * "Dude, I'm worried about Leo"-Casey * "Yeah, I've never seen him so down."-Raph * Oh, bird, worm an''d fish. Three animals, one body. I know this one, there is like a perfect name for it in mytholigie."-Mikey'' * "Chimera?"-''Donnie * ''"No, turducken, but chimera works."-Mikey * "What? Is that me I'm looking at?"-''April * ''"April? You're blind?"-Leo * "Not exactly, somehow I got a phsychic connection with the monster. Maybe from Donnie's neuro transmeter?"-April * "This is my fault, I summoned this thing"-April * "That's a little difficult right now!"-April * "My point exactly, you can't see, I can't walk..."-Leo * "So we have what, about an hour?"-Raph * "No, less..."-Donnie * "Thats good, right?"-Casey Gallery Splash-tmnt20150111-600x375.jpg| waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Speed Demon defeated.jpeg tmnt-307-clip-16x9.jpg 185.png 335.jpg the chimera vs leo.jpg EyesOfTheChimera-300x167.jpg tmnt-307-full-episode-4x3.jpg tmnt-eyes-of-the-chimera-1600.jpg tmnt-eyes-of-the-chimera-img-720x405.jpg tumblr_inline_ni10w8ounm1sdcr50.png tumblr_ni1wvaeP2V1soe3kdo1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_ni12egcaui1t1xjww.jpg tumblr_inline_ni0zyqYsxD1t1xjww.jpg tumblr_ni1a1ppOBZ1rwexuwo1_500.png tumblr_ni1k1eL4Nd1qm2koxo1_1280.png tumblr_ni1k1eL4Nd1qm2koxo2_1280.png tumblr_ni1k1eL4Nd1qm2koxo3_1280.png images (9).jpg tumblr_ni1eqlut6q1u5rny0o2_500.png Tumblr ni1k1eL4Nd1qm2koxo3 1280.png Tumblr ni1k1eL4Nd1qm2koxo2 1280.png Tumblr inline ni0zyqYsxD1t1xjww.jpg Tumblr inline ni12egcaui1t1xjww.jpg Tumblr ni1wvaeP2V1soe3kdo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline ni10w8ounm1sdcr50.png Tmnt-eyes-of-the-chimera-img-720x405.jpg Tmnt-eyes-of-the-chimera-1600.jpg Tumblr nhq35fuD3o1r2nvplo1 1280.gif Videos Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Category:Leo Themed Episode